


His Beast. His Pet. His Reek.

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: "Come on, come closer. That's it, good boy. Now, kneel."Or just a moment between Ramsay and his Reek, as sweet as can be when Ramsay's around.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	His Beast. His Pet. His Reek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya my wee squids ! 
> 
> I had this small thramsay scene in mind for a while and I've finally written it. Hope you'll like it!

Theon was standing by the door. Ramsay was seated at the table, eating loudly. The smell of roasted meat was tantalising caressing Theon's nostrils, making it impossible for him to forget about how starved he was. And worse that the hunger was his thirst, and the wine jug he was holding didn't help either. How much he wanted to bury his face in it - by he wouldn't dare, he wouldn't even dare taking a sip, for such an offense would cost him a great deal of excruciating pain. 

"Reek!" 

Theon jumped, drawn out of his thoughts. He walked to the table to fill his master's cup. 

"Put this down, Reek," Ramsay ordered. "I don't want wine. 

Stunned, Theon put the jug on the table slowly. He realised he was shaking and tried to control his trembling limbs, but to no avail. He waiting for the next order with a pounding heart. 

"Come here, Reek." 

Theon's body obeyed before his mind knew it. He walked to stand near Ramsay, fear sticking to him like leeches. 

"Come on, come closer. That's it, good boy. Now, kneel." 

Slowly, hesitantly, Theon got on his knees. He put his head down. Ramsay patted it, stroking his hair. 

"You're my loyal Reek, aren't you?" 

"Yes, m'lord." 

Ramsay smiled, a wicked, satisfied smile. He took a remaining rib in his plate and handed it to Theon. With wide eyes, Theon looked at him expectantly, silently asking for permission. 

"Yes, Reek, this is for you." 

Theon made a move to take it but Ramsay took it away from him. 

"No, Reek, not like that. Do it like the good dog you are." 

Theon glanced at his master sheepishly. He swallowed back his shame at the indignity of the situation easily, he was too starved to be proud. Keeping his hands on his knees, he started gnawing the rib. 

"Good boy," Ramsay encouraged. 

When there was no meat left on the rib, Ramsay threw the bones away. Then he took his cup and brought it to Theon's mouth. Meekly, Theon drunk inside it, not like a man would, but like a well trained dog. Ramsay watched him do so with a smirk. He put the cup back on the table and parted his legs widely. Immediately understanding what was expecting of him, Theon walked on his knees until he was between his master legs, and he rested his head on Ramsay's lap. Ramsay put his hand on the back of his neck. 

"Do you love me, Reek?" 

"Yes, of course, my lord." 

Ramsay sneered. He played with Theon hair. Theon closed his eyes. He felt a strange calm, here against the master. A mixed feeling of peace and awe, of slight fear and comfort. His body had finally stopped shaking. 

"Who are you to me?" 

"I'm your loyal Reek." 

"Until when?" 

"Always, forever." 

"That's it. I'm very pleased with you, Reek." 

A warm feeling filled Theon's chest. He felt like crying. 

"Thank you, Master." 

Ramsay kept stroking Theon's hair. He smiled, aware and happy of the power he had over Reek, of knowing he possessed him body and soul, remembering how he made him, created him, shaping him piece by piece. He laughed at the memory of Theon Greyjoy and how he had crushed him. Reek was a perfect, loyal beast of his own making. His beast. His pet. His Reek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
